1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle, especially to a spray nozzle for a water hose that can be adjusted to control the amount of water that passes through the spray nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spray nozzles are used in gardening and car washing. With reference to the U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,212 entitled “Pushbutton controlled sprinkler,” a conventional spray nozzle comprises a body, a piston assembly and a pushbutton assembly. The body has two ends, an inlet, an outlet and a control chamber. The inlet and the outlet are formed respectively in the two ends of the body. The control chamber is formed in the body between the inlet and the outlet. The piston assembly is mounted in the control chamber and has a valve. The valve controls the water flow from the inlet to the outlet. The pushbutton assembly is mounted in the control chamber and controls the valve. However, the pushbutton assembly can only switch the capacity of the water flow to several specific flow rates. The conventional spray nozzle cannot adjust the water flow just a little.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an adjustable spray nozzle that can adjust the water flow slightly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.